The Myandrallene Story
by jackslilpirategirl
Summary: This is the story of what REALLY happened before the movies of Pirates of the Caribbean. Well, maybe not the REAL story but its my idea of what REALLY happened. Please R&R!
1. Through the Window

**Ever wonder what it was like for Jack Sparrow when he was growing up? Well this is my idea of his childhood. Now I must make this clear that I do NOT own ANY of the pirates of the Caribbean people or props and all that jazz. This is simply 100 of my imagination. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. Enjoy!**

**Mya**

Ten-year-old Mya Black gazed out of her bedroom window and sighed.

"Another normal, boring day in Port Noxx." She said to herself. She rested her head on her hand and blew away a stray strand of her perfectly curled hair out of her deep sea-green eyes.

Her window was quite large and a ledge underneath it was wide enough to be a day bed. Here, Mya spent countless hours pondering. Most people would think that being the governor's daughter would lead an exciting life for a young woman but Mya despised it. Oh how she wished to sail the seven seas; or at least one of them. She had a perfect view of the Caribbean Sea from her bedroom window and each day a stronger urge to run away from home, board a ship as a stowaway and sail away became stronger. Mya was born to sail; she could feel it. Not as a pirate hardly. She wished to navigate with her father when he went out once a month for a couple of days at a time but Governor Black forbade his daughter within fifty feet of the docks. Instead she was forced to stay home and take sewing and cooking lessons from hired teachers.

So much was expected from Mya and she didn't want to have anything to do with it any longer. She was expected to look, talk, act and live like the most perfect child in Port Noxx, and the servants made sure of it. Each day her black hair was done up in the latest fashion, using countless bottles of hairspray and bobby pins. Lucky for her though they didn't have to apply any makeup to her face. Her obvious Hawaiian complexion and green eyes made any makeup they tried on her look dreadful. She was much better off with no makeup at all.

But this didn't stop the maids from making her look like a princess. Her wardrobe consisted of many dresses, most of which were dressed up in satin, silks and velveteen; all of which would have cost a fortune each. But no amount of money was too much for the governor to spend on his daughter.

Although her father didn't want Mya wearing corsets until she was well sixteen, she didn't need it. Her small body was trimmed well with no excess fat even though they did have quite a lot of dinner parties with much a feast every week, the servants and maids made sure Mya didn't over-eat. Governor Black would not have a fat child.

Now, you may have noticed Mya's mother wasn't mentioned once during this introduction. Let me take you a few months back to a very important date in Mya's life.

Governor Black was having another dinner party, but this one was something special. Captain Matthew Vesta was promoted to Commodore Matthew Vesta and Cutler Beckett was promoted to Captain Cutler Beckett. They were Black's most trusted and favored men in his small army. Sitting at the head of the table was Governor Black and to his left was his wife Stacy and to his right their daughter Mya who was looking exceptionally beautiful that night. It was her mother Mya got her looks from. She was darkly tanned and one hundred percent Hawaiian.

Also at the table was the new commodore and captain of the navy and their family and also some twenty soldiers. All was going well, maids filling up Champaign (milk for Mya) and plates of food. Everything was in perfect order until…

"Governor Black!" A soldier rushed into the Grand Dining Room followed by two others. No one usually just barged into the Governor's dinner parties, unless they had an extremely good reason. The Governor stood up.

"What is it Mr. Anthony? I am in the middle of a very important dinner party." He said calmly, resting his hands on the table.

"I understand sir." Mr. Rufus Anthony was breathing hard, and looked scared. "Port Noxx is being invaded sir," He took a quick breath. "Pirates!" The room gasped and even a few shrieks and cries from the women. Mya on the other hand grinned. "Pirates!" It had been her dream to meet a pirate.

Commodore Vesta stood now.

"Governor Black, with your permission sir I will lead your troops into this battle and any pirate who isn't dead will be clapped in irons and safely behind bars, awaiting the gallos." He said bravely.

The room of people all turned their attention to Black, awaiting his answer in dead silence.

"Very well Commodore, I trust you will keep my family and Port Noxx safe."

"Yes sir, you have my word as Commodore." The soldiers and new Captain stood up and left the room with loud scraping noises from the chairs being rubbed against the hard stone floor. Soon the room was empty of all soldiers; all that remained were their families in panic and the Governor and his family. Black turned to his wife and daughter.

"Stacy, Mya, I want you both to barricade yourselves safely in my office, I must help the Commodore."

Stacy nodded and took Mya by the hand.

"Come Mya." She said walking her away.

"But mother, I wish to watch father."

"Don't be so foolish Mya, you'd be killed. Now come." Stacy said leading her down a series of long hallways. When turning one corner that lead to the front door they ran into three figures though they weren't soldiers. They had mass weapons, blood stained and sharp. Their dress code was, well, dirty. They reeked of dead men and sweat, not a good combination.

"Pirates." Mya whispered to herself. It was her first REAL encounter with pirates, and in her own home too!

Stacy screamed, pleading for help as one pirate grabbed her firmly by the neck. She let go of Mya's hand and begged her daughter to run.

Mya was scared, what were they going to do to her mother? She bit her lower lip and tried to run but one of the other pirates grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her off the ground laughing. Her feet were dangling helplessly a few inches of the ground. She screamed and kicked her feet around but it was no use.

"Lookie 'ere Gabbon, we got the Governor's pretty _an _'is seed!" The pirates laughed again.

Mya scowled and did all she could do. She bit the man who had a hold of her as hard as she could on the hand. When she tasted blood she let go. The pirate screamed in pain and dropped her. In that split second Mya jumped to her feet and was able to get away. The third pirate took out his pistol and started firing at her, luckily each one missed.

Mya didn't stop running until she was well hidden in her father's office.

Her heart was beating hard and fast as she awaited her mother's arrival to join her in hiding but that moment never came. Mya had been crying, both of fear of her mother's life and of her life. Feeling extremely exhausted, against her own will Mya fell soundlessly asleep.

When Mya awoke, it was early morning. She crawled out of her hiding place, noticing the pirates had long gone and went in search of her mother or father.

"Mya! Oh thank God!" Her father embraced her, holding her close to him when she found him talking to the guards near a blacksmith's shop.

"I had feared the pirates had taken you as well."

Mya could tell that he had been crying and wondered why.

"Father, where is my mother?" Mya asked. The Governor placed both of his hands on his daughter's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Myandrallene," Her father began. Mya swallowed. It was a big deal when her father used her whole name. "Your dear, sweet mother…is dead."

And that's what brings us back to this story. Governor Black now a widow and Mya motherless. It took both Mya and her father a few weeks to get back to normal and the funeral didn't help any. Black also refused to talk about Tracy, even with Mya.

Mya left her wind and walked around her room some. It was a beautiful day outside but Mya did not want to go out and play. Even if she did she had no one to play with. All the other children her age thought Mya to be a snob and would have them and their family thrown in jail or be hung because they wouldn't want to play what she did. But this was not Mya at all.

Mya sighed for what seemed like the millionth time to her that day and wandered back to her window. She gazed back out the window and something caught her eye. She blinked and looked again and saw that it was a few of her father's soldiers chasing someone. She looked to see who was in trouble and saw that he was only a boy, not only a few years older than she. She could tell that this boy was not from around here. For one she had never seen him before in her life and she knew everyone in Port Noxx and second his dress code was much different than all the other boys his age and he looked homeless. Then she noticed he was running with a chicken in his arms.

"Poor kid, maybe I can help him somehow." She said to herself and made her way outside.

Mya did her best to keep up with the guards and just when she felt like she couldn't run any longer they chased the boy right into a dead end and stopped running.

"Give it up boy, the chicken or your life." It was Commodore Vesta who had spoken and he was standing in between the guards and the boy. Mya managed to wedge her way through the guards and just behind Vesta to get a better look.

The boy looked at the chicken and gave a look of shock. It was clearly fake but Mya gave him credit for trying. The boy looked puzzled and handed over the chicken, looking a bit sad.

"Arrest him." Vesta said handing over the freaked out chicken to Mya, thinking that she was a soldier for he hadn't even looked at her to notice she was there. Mya scowled and put the chicken on the ground. A few guards moved in on the boy, handcuffs ready. The boy eyed the cuffs and pulled a sword out of his belt. Mya's eyes widened. What was a kid doing with a sword? It looked pretty real anyways. The soldiers must have thought the sword was fake as well and attempted to clap him in irons but the kid put up a good fight. They all saw that the sword was real when he gave an immense puncture wound to one of the soldier's arms. After fighting for a couple of minutes one of the soldiers got a hold of him and threw him to the cold, stone ground as hard as he could. Mya could tell he had the wind knocked out of him. As he gasped for breath a small stream of blood from his mouth dripped down his chin and onto the stone. Two of the guards immediately sat on his back, straddling his sides to make sure he didn't get away. One of the soldiers got a hold of his arms and put them behind the boy's back and got some handcuffs on him tightly. The guards got off him and dragged him to his feet, each soldier grasping one of his arms tightly. The boy looked up from the blood-stained stone and saw Mya first thing. He knew she could help. Mya looked at him, his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be pleading for her to help him; it reminded her of a helpless puppy dog.

"Release him!" Mya demanded looking away from the boy and to Commodore Vesta. Vesta looked at her and jumped slightly, now noticing her for the first time.

"What for? You yourself have seen the crime this boy had committed, and the punishment for a chicken thief is-"  
"Death hardly. You wouldn't kill a child." Mya interrupted. "And just look at him! He's probably homeless and is just trying to live." The boy glared at her for that remark. Mya ignored him.

"Now release him! You have to take orders from me Commodore, you vowed on your promotion night to follow any command given to you by the Governor or of the Governor's heir. My mother is dead Commodore, no thanks to you, that makes me that heir." She crossed her arms.

"Don't think that I don't pay attention." She smirked. Commodore Vesta opened up his mouth to argue.

"Release him!" Mya's voice was strong and demanding, just like her father's. Vesta hesitated and then looked to the two men that had the boy in their grip and nodded. One of them took out the keys and unlocked the handcuffs. Mya noticed that his wrists were already raw and bleeding and he acted as if he didn't even noticed. The commodore nodded again and led his troops out of the dead end ally. Mya watched them until they were long out of sight. When she looked back at the boy he was running away in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" Mya called out to him. She bunched up the ends of her dress as not to trip over them and chased after him. But he had already gone.


	2. Jaccob Witherby

**The second chapter is up and going! I know the beginning of this story is very boring and I apologize. Just hang in for a few more chapters and things will liven up. I promise! And if you caught on to my first chapter into… I said I would not post the second chapter till I have at least three reviews. I lied. I'm just too excited to post up this chapter. Please remember to send me a review!**

**Ichigosgirl: Haha! My first and only commenter! Thanks!**

That night at dinner, alone with her father as he didn't have any plans for that night, Mya got a lecture.

"What's this I hear about you interfering in the arrest of a chicken thief this morning?" Governor Black asked buttering his baked potato.

"He is just a child! No more than a few years older than I." Mya said abruptly. She hadn't even touched her food; she was too busy daydreaming about this mystery boy. He sure was an interesting fellow. From what she saw, he had deep brown eyes with a little too much kohl around them and had a funny red bandanna draped across his forehead and his black hair was down to the middle of his neck. It looked like it hadn't ever been washed or brushed.

His shirt was long sleeved and looked to be white, at one time. Now it was turning a bit of yellow and brown with different kinds of stains and rips in it and the shirt itself was at least two sizes too big for him. He had tucked the excess shirt in his brown cotton/fleece pants that had its own share of rips and stains. She also noticed that he had a few odd things tied around his belt and across his chest, none of which she could identify though; except for his sword of course.

The entire time Mya was fantasizing, Black continued to lecture his daughter even though she wasn't listening. Then a thought hit Mya harder than any thought had ever come to her before. Just as her father was saying something about "…not being old enough to command my army around…" Mya stood up. The Governor stopped talking and blinked, surprised that his daughter wasn't even going to listen to him.

"Mya, where do you think your going?" He asked somewhat confused.

"Sorry dad, something's come up." She said and ran down the hallway heading outside. The Governor shook his head and looked up into the heavens.

"That's _your _child." He said to himself though he said it as if Tracy could hear him.

The night was cold but clear of any clouds with a crescent moon hanging directly overhead. Mya wandered the deserted streets and allies. For what seemed like an hour later with no luck, Mya gave up her search. She sat down on a sealed barrel of pickles in the corner of a dead end street and began to cry.

"Why can't I find you?" She sobbed. Just then, Mya saw something flash over the top of her head and land in the dirt a few feet in front of her. It was a sword. Feeling somewhat threatened, she jumped off the barrel and was about to run when…

"Lookin fer meh doll face?" The voice was deep and slurred, a voice she would expect from a man around sixteen but when she looked to where she heard the voice; there sitting on the roof with his feet dangling down below him was the mystery boy.

"It's you!" Mya wiped her face dry of tears.

"Where have you-how did-what-who are-" She felt like a complete idiot standing there and talking gibberish but she had so many questions she didn't know where to begin.

"Slow down there doll face." The boy laughed looking down at her. "C'mon up 'ere so we can chat properly."

"Uh, I would except I don't know how to-well how did _you_ get up there?" Mya asked. The boy stood up on the roof and walked away, disappearing from sight for a while and then came back into view with a long rope. One end, Mya could tell, was tied securely to a signpost on top of the roof as well. The boy threw the other end of the rope down to her.

"Yeh can climb, can't ye?" The boy asked looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno." Mya replied. "I'm a girl."

"Wuts that got ta do wiff anyfing?" He asked.

"Well, girls aren't supposed to climb." She replied.

"Says who? C'mon, I'll help yeh." Mya walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"I suppose you would want this back." She said.

"Tha would be lovely doll face." He smirked. Mya tried to hand him the sword but the roof was too high and she could not reach. "Jus wedge it in between them pretty lil teeth of yers. Ya need both hands the climb." The boy said growing impatient.

"Ew! No way! I don't know where this thing has been!" She protested. She instead tucked it underneath her arm and attempted to climb. After a few minutes she was sitting on top of the roof next to the boy. Though he had to help her quite a lot to bring her up there. The boy then grabbed the rope and pulled it up so no unwelcome guests could intrude on their conversation.

"Who are you?" This was, in Mya's opinion, the most important question to be asked.

"Eh, Jaccob. Jaccob Witherby." The boy answered.

"And you're not from around here, what is your purpose in Port Noxx? A chicken thief hardly, there has to be more."

"Ah, and there is more doll face, but none 'o' that is yer business now is it?" He smirked.

"I am the daughter of the Governor, _everything _is my business." Jaccob rolled his kohl-lined eyes.

"Yer asking meh a lot of strange questions miss, now it's my turn…why did ya wish the find meh?"

"Oh!" Mya had forgotten about the thought that had come to her at dinner, but when he had asked her she suddenly remembered. "Jaccob, may I see your left hand please?" She asked as politely as she could. Jaccob gave her a funny look and gripped his left forearm with his right hand uncomfortably.

"Eh, why?" He asked.

"Just because, now, your hand please." Before Jaccob could make up his mind in letting her see his hand or not; Mya reached out and grasped his arm and with the same motion rolled up his sleeve, turning his arm so it was the underside of it. Her eyes grew wide in shock from what she saw for there on his underarm was a mark that took the shape of the letter P. She glanced up and saw that tattooed right above that was a bird flying over the ocean with a sunrise. Jaccob glared at her and yanked his arm back and rolled his sleeve back down.

"So then I was right; you _are _a…a pirate!" Her last few words seemed to tremble.

"Yeah? So?" Jaccob folded his arms across his chest, still glaring. "Wuts it the yeh?" Mya looked down at the roof.

"I knew you weren't from here, you were there though. The night 'you lot' killed my mother, you were there." Mya was trying desperately hard not to cry but the memory was too much to bear. "You came with them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was there. And 'my lot' woulda killed yeh too if I hadn't of showed up righ' then. Tha' man who was shootin' at yeh, tha' was Barbossa, an old friend 'o' meh father's. I called him off though, told 'im yeh weren't worth sheddin any blood so 'ee stopped and killed yer mum instead. I didn't mean fer dat the happen doll face but hey, at least yer still breathin and all. Yeh owe meh doll face." Jaccob was lying on his back, propping himself up by his elbows and he had a smirk on his face Mya hadn't ever seen before. It was a smirk of pride, but even deeper than that Mya saw fear and anxiousness.

"Your right Jaccob, I do owe you. And I take it you are homeless am I right? Because I've got just the right thing to make it up to you." Mya still had questions about this boy that she knew she wouldn't get the answers from easily. She knew she had to gain this pirate boy's trust and the only way to do that was to keep him around long enough because she also knew pirates liked to travel a lot. They got restless just staying in one spot for long periods of time.

"'Ow's that? 'Ow can yeh possibly pay meh back fer savin yer pretty lil skin?" He said cockily.

"Well for one Mr. Witherby, I'll keep your little pirate secret in which I would be saving _your _skin. Pirates can be turned in for a lot of money and fame around here and I have all the proof I need." She said looking at his arm. "And if I turned you in they would hang you almost instantly, child or not. Have you ever been to a pirate hanging Mr. Witherby?" Jaccob shook his head. Mya shook her head and tisked.

"It's a very nasty thing. I've attended a few myself with my father. They start out reading off a list of crimes you've committed against the Royal Crown, including piracy. They leave you standing clapped in irons on the gallows in front of everyone. The humiliation I cannot imagine. Then they tie the noose around your neck and pull the lever. The last thing you hear from them is a desperate grasp of air only to fail.

"Sometimes when they hang there they squirm around and kick which only makes it worse. The movement forces the noose tighter around your neck, cutting into it and it will start to bleed uncontrollably. Sometimes you can just hear their lungs explode and their hearts stop in the dead silence."

Jaccob looked a bit frightened and placed his hand over his throat to make sure it wasn't bleeding and his other hand oh his chest to feel his heart beat. He was no longer laying down, about halfway into her story he was sitting bolt upright and remained that way. Mya smiled. She could see that she had gotten to him.

"Now Mr. Witherby, if you would kindly follow me to my home I shall ask a favor for you from my father."

She threw down the rope and slid down slowly as to not get any rope burns and found it much easier to slide down than to climb up. Jaccob didn't move for a while. The image of himself being hung was still in his mind. Slowly he stood up and rather than slide down the rope like Mya did; he crouched down low and jumped off the roof, bending his knees when he hit the floor to decrease the impact of the fall.

"Showoff." Mya rolled her eyes.

"Pirate." Jaccob corrected her with the same smirk of pride. Mya then led the way back to her father's mansion.

"Yeh know, yeh sure do cry a lot." Jaccob teased as they walked the blackened streets of Port Noxx.

"I do not!" Mya snapped and glared at him.

"Sure yeh do, firs' time I saw yeh cry was when the pirates chased yeh out of yer house. Then when yeh found out yer mum was dead, quite a few times at 'er funeral and then when yeh couldn't find meh and just now when I brought up yer mum."

Mya stopped walking and stared at him blankly. Jaccob took a few more steps without realizing Mya had stopped but when he did notice he wheeled around and looked at her.

"Somethin wrong doll face?" He questioned.

"If you were there, watching me all of those times, then why haven't I ever seen you before?"

Jaccob smiled and strolled over to her, turned the direction she was facing and put his arm around her neck, resting his hand on her opposite shoulder.

"Same 'ol reason yeh couldn't find meh when you was looking for meh."

"The roof?" You've been hiding up on the roof this entire time? And more importantly, _why_ were you watching _me_?"

Jaccob once again had that same old smirk.

"I was left 'ere doll face. Them bloody pirates left me behind. Listen, I'll tell yeh my whole story once I have a proper place to sleep an food in meh belly; savvy?"

Mya turned her head and looked at Jaccob's hand on her shoulder and brushed it off.

"Fine. C'mon." Mya said and continued on walking to her home.

"MYANDRALLENE STEPHANIE BLACK!" Boomed her father's voice. "I want an explanation for your rude behavior at dinner tonight right now! Where have you been and who is this?"

As Mya had feared, when she arrived back at her mansion, her father was pacing in the Foyer. He seemed very angry indeed. His cheeks were flushed and there was a flare in his eye.

"Father," Mya said calmly, looking her father right in the eye. "this is Jaccob Witherby, this is the boy you and I were discussing tonight at dinner."

"The chicken thief? What is he doing at my house? Get him out now!"

"Father, please listen to me." Mya could tell that her father was not at all pleased. "Jaccob here is homeless, his parents were both killed in the pirate raid." She lied. Jaccob turned his head to her, shocked that a child of the Governor would lie to his face like that. Mya continued on.

"He's not from here though, he says he lived in Bory's Bay. I guess the pirates went there too. It's only a couple of miles from here. Anyway, Jaccob here tells me that after he found both his parents dead he ran away and ended up here, the closest city to Bory's Bay. He of course arrived here long after the pirates had left here so he felt safer here.

He's been living on the roofs and has had to scrounge up any food he could find; thus the chicken incident."

The Governor pondered all this for a brief moment and turned to Jaccob.

"Is this true boy?" Jaccob swallowed. Well the last bit of it was true but all else was a lie. But he of course trusted Mya had a plan and decided to go along with it.

"Yes Sir." He said finding himself getting shy and looked down.

"Father," Mya spoke up again. "if I may be as so bold to say, please allow Jaccob to stay here with us for the time being, and offer him a job here in Port Noxx so that he may earn his keep here."

The Governor took this into a long, well thought out consideration. Then said,

"Because it is already late in the hour, I will allow Mr. Witherby to stay with us here tonight, in one of the guest bedrooms of course. But first thing tomorrow morning I will have you know that I will personally find him a better home to live in. I will not have a boy living in the same house as my daughter. And as for the job, what are you capable of boy?" He asked, turning once again to Jaccob.

"Well sir, I'm good with my hands. I can learn just about anything quickly and I'm a hard worker." Mya looked at Jaccob confused. Was it just her or did his pirate accent just seem to disappear? She would have to take a mental note for later.

"You are, are you? Hmm…you know, I've been looking for a ship craftsman. How do you feel about that?" Jaccob nodded.

"Sounds great sir, when do I start?"

"Oh, sometime tomorrow evening I suppose. Myandrallene and I shall show you around town tomorrow, we need to get you familiar with your new surroundings first." Jaccob nodded again.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I can only imagine how hungry you must be. Geoffrey! Geoffrey!" The Governor clapped his hands and a few moments later a well dressed and well groomed butler walked around the corner into the foyer.

"You called? Sir?"

"Yes, Geoffrey. This is Mr. Jaccob Witherby. He will be staying with us for a while. Please see to it that he gets some food in his empty stomach before you send him to bed. I imagine he hasn't had any thing proper to eat in a month."

"Yes sir. Come with me Master Witherby." The butler said leading him into the kitchen. The Governor turned back to his daughter.

"And as for you, don't think that your rude behavior tonight will go unexcused." He said wagging a finger at her. "I shall tell you your punishment tomorrow morning but now it is time for bed. Now scoot!"

Mya nodded obediently and returned to her bedroom for the night but did not sleep. She had much on her mind. Many questions ran through her head about this pirate boy that just had to be answered soon. After what seemed like a couple of hours of restlessness, Mya was able to fall into a troubled sleep.


End file.
